User blog:CycloneRyne94/A Little Active, but with a surprise catch (wasnt expecting it)
I could probably say i had become a little more active this month after a fair deal of lower activity. Though it seems a large portion of my activity has involved Image Posting. It HAS been a little difficult trying to figure out ideas for new articles though i might have some... - Speaking of Image Posting, I do also want to address something with that. As i mentioned, image posting has been one of the ways that i tried to keep up some kind of activity.. but today, it seems something with that is a bit off. Apparently, some people dont seem to like the fact that i've been posting images, even as i said it was a way in which i could somehow keep my activity up. One such person claimed: it was something of a problem because the images i've been posting were new to the wiki, unused, all that stuff.. uh, no kidding, i know they are new and unused and stuff, that's the point, it shouldnt hurt to give others more to use. Plus, it was also suggested that maybe i was posting a little too quickly. I'm just going to say this right now... It is NOT a problem, it certainly wasnt at least Mid-last year or the year before, as far as i recall, because i would certainly remember people making a big deal out of it then or perhaps even earlier than that.. Unless this is something of a rule that was implemented at any point in 2017 or so far in 2018, then obviously i wouldnt recall being part of that discussion or saw such a rule in my messages either here or on discord to let me know of the THEN 'New Rule', and i would have been able to figure something out much sooner... As StrawberryMaster told me already, even thought it seemed no-one was necessarily complaining, yes i do have other means of being active or letting people know im still around, but, of course, unless i manage to come up with an idea, then for the moment, posting images is one of the best things i can do for the moment. Even as it seems at least half or more of my edits are images (But how would I know that for sure?). So, still, unless i hear (or someone else hears) that someone IS complaining about the images im posting, then i honestly cannot see it as an Issue. Besides, in my mind, posting images is another way of getting traffic into this Wiki (hopefully not the bad kind), and i was certain that increased traffic/popularity would have been something you guys would have wanted to see. - So, if any of you REALLY do have a problem with me being active and what/how i'm trying to maintain some kind of Activity (Especially if it pertains to image posting), then please, let me know with a wall message (Like A Simple "I dont like what you are doing"), perhaps we could talk about this in chat/discord or something and figure something out.. Cuz i'll do whatever it takes to make anything right, hopefully without issue. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 01:40, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts